Last Testament
by Lady Alice101
Summary: "And to Athena, I leave my only map to Atlantis in hope that it will challenge and inspire you to be more fun-loving, yet mysterious." / "I just want to know why." "He loved you Athena. More than you'll ever understand." / Poseidon is killed by Gaia; hear the reading of his Last Testament. Pothena. One-shot.


**Check out my twitter LadyAlice101 for updates on my Fanfic account - news about stories, characters upcoming works, anything! It isn't a personal account, but it will be fun! **

* * *

To Percy," Zeus said, the second last thing on the sheet of paper. The last demi-god child of Poseidon looked up to his uncle, tears rolling down his cheeks. Zeus swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat. "I leave my Kingdom, in hope that you will be able to accomplish everything that I never could."

Percy put his head in his hands and everyone was silent as Percy's sobs filled the room.

Zeus stared down at the sea-scented paper in front of him, tears gathering in his eyes. He pushed them back and finished reading. "And to . . . Athena," Zeus read slowly. The goddess in question removed her gaze from a spot on the floor to look up sadly at her father. Zeus read the sentence through in his mind, processing his shock. He looked back to his daughter then to the sheet and read it aloud, "And to Athena, I leave my only map to Atlantis in hope that it will challenge and inspire you to be more fun-loving, yet mysterious."

Athena's eyes glimmered with tears.

No-one said anything, and silence enveloped the distraught Olympians. Percy spoke up after a few minutes.

"Uncle?" Percy asked timidly of Zeus. Zeus directed his sorrowful gaze to his nephew. "How did . . . how did it happen?"

Zeus squeezed his eyes shut. "I – I don't want to . . ."

Demeter cleared her throat and spoke instead of Zeus. "We all had a fight with him," she said guiltily. "He left his Throne and went to the beach . . . he didn't have his weapon and he was overcome too quickly to bring it to him. Poseidon didn't stand a chance. We can only hope Gaia was fast."

"Fast?" Thalia spoke, the word rolling off her tongue before she could stop. "You hope she killed him quickly? Why would she kill him quickly?! She probably tortured him until he faded! Why would you even say that?!"

"Thals," Percy whispered, his voice breaking. "Don't . . . just leave it, ok?"

Thalia huffed but turned to hug her cousin. Percy hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder.

"What did they fight about?" Percy mumbled against her shoulder.

Thalia turned to the council and repeated what Percy asked her. At the question, the Olympians looked guiltier.

As response, Zeus waved the paper around: the last testament of Poseidon, god of the seas.

"We were arguing with his choice of leaving Percy as god of the seas," Hermes whispered. Percy gripped Thalia tighter to him.

"Me," Percy muttered to Thalia, "they were fighting about me. And now he's faded."

Thalia rubbed Percy's back then pulled away. "It's happened, Perce. We can't undo it."

Nico, the only other demi-god in the room, nodded in agreement. "If you just remember he loved you," Nico said softly to his distraught cousin, "then you can survive, like he would want you to. Obviously, he left you his Kingdom. And, when we get to the final battle, think about the pain you can inflict of Gaia!"

Percy smiled slightly and embraced his other cousin loosely. "Yeah. I look forward to it."

Zeus grunted. "Get in line. I want a piece of her."

Percy grinned. "Unless I get there first."

"Whoa, what about the rest of us?" Hermes said. "I want a go!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "We'll flip for it when the time comes."

There were scattered chuckles before the room went silent again. Percy sighed loudly. "Alright, lets get this over with. How do we go about the god thing?"

Zeus looked affronted at the title 'god thing', but let it go; just this once.

"You don't have to do it today, Percy," Athena said softly. "We can give you a few weeks, but no more than a month."

Percy nodded slowly, and replied that he would like that. The gods nodded their agreement and the room delved back into silence.

"Percy," Athena said suddenly, "can I talk to you for a moment? _Alone?" _

Percy looked up at the goddess in confusion. "Uhm, sure?"

Athena stood from her Throne and looked to her father for confirmation, and he just shrugged.

Athena beckoned for Percy to follow her, which he did, glancing back at his cousins, who gave him sad smiles.

Percy followed wordlessly behind Athena, and she led him to her temple. She opened the door, and Percy followed her through, in awe of the high ceilings and wide arches.

Percy followed Athena to her office of sorts, and then stopped behind her as she punched in a code. The back wall slid open and Percy's mouth dropped.

_Awesome, _he thought.

Athena walked through and smiled slightly at Percy's expression. The room was none other than a game room.

"Your father had Annabeth build one behind my back," Athena said fondly. "I had no idea until she was finished. It was intended as a joke at first, and Poseidon would come and bug me to let him in here. I always said no, but once I said yes. And our friendship started there. Of course, it wasn't perfect, a far cry from it. We fought often. But . . . it was something."

Percy stood silently as Athena looked over the room.

"My lady," Percy said timidly, and Athena quirked an eyebrow at the formal address from the usually impolite demi-god, but didn't say anything. "I'm sure you didn't bring me from the meeting to tell me of your relationship with my father."

Athena shrugged. "I just want to know why."

"Why he left you Atlantis, you mean," Percy confirmed.

Athena nodded. "Essentially, he did. There would have been so many others he liked more." Percy snorted at that, but Athena ignored it. "He never told _anyone _the destination. Why leave it to me?"

Percy was silent a moment, running his hand over the pool table. He could imagine his father standing here, playing the game with the goddess that stood before him. He wasn't sure how to answer the question, but decided to go with total honesty. "He loved you Athena. More than you'll ever understand."

Athena's blinked at him, and instead of addressing the entirety of the statement, decided to overlook it. "Are you questioning my intelligence?"

Percy shook his head gently. "No, ma'am. I'm simply saying he left you those instructions, not because you'd appreciate the beauty of it the most, but because he trusted you. He wanted you to have them. No-one knows that location, not Amphitrite, not Triton, nor myself. He _was in love _with you, Athena."

Athena stared at the ground. He was in love with her? How . . . What? He had never acted like more than a friend towards her. If his love was as consuming as Percy claimed it was, then wouldn't he show something . . .? She'd never even had a hint of those feelings towards her.

"Why- why didn't he tell me?" she struggled out.

"He figured you deserved someone better. And well, he thought he didn't stand a chance, because of you maidenhood or something." Percy waved his hand around. "He talked about you _all _time. No offence, my lady, but I really don't care that your hair shines in the moonlight, or that your eyes change gray depending on your mood, or that your favourite country is Italy. You can forgive me for zoning out."

He . . . talked about her? It felt like everything she thought she knew was suddenly turned upside down. He didn't tell her because of her vow. His smile never once wavered even though he thought he could never have her. He never showed a sign of his love. And now, before she could tell him she loved him too, he was gone? What . . . what?

Her thoughts were muddled together, and she was getting more confused the more she thought about it. There was a burning sensation in her chest, and she rubbed it quickly, her breathing become rapid.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked.

Athena nodded. "Yes, Percy. I just – I had no idea!"

Percy looked her seriously. "My father was a lot of things, Athena, most of them not fantastic. But he isn't a liar. And when he told me he loved you, well . . . only a fool wouldn't believe him. "

Athena went through every moment she had been through with Poseidon. Recent memories, and then further back. Everything he'd said, every touch, Athena was now scrutinizing.

"He was never outright, if you're thinking about your time with him," Percy ventured. "He knew of your dedication to your vow, and how you refused to consider taking it away. After everything you and he had been through, he knew he'd be stupid to believe otherwise."

Athena realized he was right. She couldn't remember any awkward glances, no stolen moments alone. Nothing indicated his love.

"I want to show you something," Percy said after a few minutes.

Percy led Athena to his father's temple on Olympus. He led her to his old bedroom, and once there Percy gestured for her to sit on the bed. He went to Poseidon's bedside table, and then opened the drawer. He reached inside and opened a secret compartment in there. He pulled out a weathered book with paper sticking out everywhere.

"This is my father's journal," Percy said sadly. "I want you to have it."

Athena stared the book. "Percy, I couldn't possibly - . . ."

"I haven't read it," Percy interrupted, "but I've a feeling its mostly about you anyways. If there is anything in there you think I would like, give it to me if you want. But I think you should read. I think you should know how truly selfless my father was."

Athena stared down at the book and slowly unwound the string holding it together. A drawing was the first thing she saw. It was a loose page, so she held it up.

It was her. She remembered the day perfectly, and Poseidon seemed to have as well, as the scene was captured with ease.

She'd been yelling at him fiercely that day. She had even gone to the beach to confront him. The picture was of her, standing with her hands on her hips. Her hair was blowing crazily in the wind and her lips were parted. She remembered her chest heaving from her breathlessness of having yelled at him for so long. She had been close to punching him that day. In the drawing, her fists were balled.

Percy peered over he shoulder. "That was the day he told me," Percy said. "See the date. 3rd of October, 2012. I remember because something else happened that day . . . I don't know what. Anyway. I'll leave you to it. You can stay in here for as long as you like."

Athena nodded absentmindedly, still drowning in memories. Percy left Athena to read over a life of laughter, joy, happiness, and, sadly, unrequited love and self-consciousness.

**Bit of a sad and uh, crappy ending, but I hope it was alright. :)**


End file.
